


of the nightmares that leave me screaming and scared

by amosanguis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the radiation burning into skin, watches through glass as Spock screams his name, feels the claws of Death clenching his throat and choking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of the nightmares that leave me screaming and scared

-z-

 

It was a month after Khan that Uhura and Spock quietly parted ways.

It was three months and one more near-death experience before Spock crushed Jim against him, arms around the captain tight and desperate because Jim was _alive_ and if he hadn’t been, Spock had been ready to raze the city to the ground.

It was five months before Jim’s nightmares started.

 

-x-

 

He feels the radiation burning into skin, watches through glass as Spock screams his name, feels the claws of Death clenching his throat and choking him.

 

-x-

 

Jim wakes up with a scream that is ripped from his chest and he’s watching as Spock and Khan fight, as Spock falls from the _Enterprise_.

But then Spock is there and his fingers are at Jim’s temples and he’s forcing his way in and he’s chasing away Jim’s nightmares.

“Jim,” and Spock just keeps saying his name over and over, and the Vulcan’s presence is thick and warm and heavy in Jim’s mind.  “It’s okay, you’re okay; you’re safe now.”

Slowly, Spock settles them back on the bed, keeping his fingers in place and the connection between them open until he can pull Jim back into sleep.

And in the morning, when the Captain pulls him in for a longer than usual kiss, Spock presses his forehead against Jim’s and wishes that there was more he could do.  But there isn’t.  So he stays close for the rest day, brushing his fingertips over Jim’s hands when no one is paying attention – projecting as much safety and warmth as he possibly can.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
